The Little Mermaid Bloopers
This is where Little Mermaid reveals certain funny outtakes that were made in the film, so keep watching! The Bloopers *Blooper 1: as Ariel was singing, "Part of your World", but when she stands on the rock with her hands, she slips into the ocean *Blooper 2: King Triton accidently states "He's a Mermaid, Your a Human, huh?, that's not right!, I mean he's a Mooman, your a hermaid, no that's not right either, I mean he's a Monkey, your a fish, no no no, what was I saying?" *Blooper 3: Chef Louie was coming at Sebastian but rams his face at the screen. *Blooper 4:Flounder looks at Timon (who was in place of the Skull) and both Screamed and then said "What are you doing here?". *Blooper 5: Eric and Ariel were gonna kiss, then Ariel made a funny face, and Eric realized it was his breath. *Blooper 6: Sebastian while falling in the Grotto, when he had all that stuff over him, Ariel states "Sebastian, look at you Smoking, and Playing Music!", Sebastian states "I'm not Smoking or Playing Music!" *Blooper 7: Ursula was laughing at Ariel's Transformation, and lets out a big fart, states" whoa, was that me, (fans her self) Oh dang, (farts again), I'm really gassy today"! *Blooper 8: Floatsem gets stuck in the hole in the Grotto, and Jetsem is trying to get him out! *Blooper 9: Prince Eric was at the edge where Ariel was listening before the storm, and falls into the water, Ariel stated "Too soon!" *Blooper 10: Scuttle uses the Fork as a BackScatcher, and it sickens Ariel and Flounder. *Blooper 11: King Triton was saying "The Entire Celebration was ....." Sebastion "It was Fantastic, those Tone Deaf Princesses were ruining it, and then you didn't show up thank you, thank (sees King Triton) I mean..) *Blooper 12: Prince Eric forgets to Say I Do to Vanessa, and leaves him all miscombloomerated. *Blooper 13: Ariel was singing "Part of Your World" in the Grotto, and forgets her next line, leaving Flounder and Sebastian confused. *Blooper 14: instead of turning into a Human, Ariel becomes the same Dragon from "Reversal of the Heart" and Ursula is saying "That's not Right!" *Blooper 15: Sebastian goes "Ariel, her name is Ariel", Eric then says "Oreo?", Sebastian "No, No, No, Ariel, Her name is Ariel!", Eric "Argh?", Sebastian "Uh, Uh, Ariel, Her name is Ariel", Eric confused "Arr Re El, what's that?", Sebastian Shouts "ARIEL!!!!!! You Idiot!", Ariel chuckles and Eric was still confused leaving Sebastian weeping!" *Blooper 16: Ariel tries to sing on the Rock again, only to let out a big burp, and states "sorry guys, (burps), I had a big lunch with Jasmine and Mulan!". *Blooper 17: Ariel was in the Grotto talking to the statue when she says "Run Away with you", the voice goes "No are you out of your mind, your dad will zap me!" Ariel was confused and Flounder was laughing. *Blooper 18: Flounder states "But Mommy, I don't to go to school today, I just want to stay home and make cookies with......wait a minute sorry wrong story, sorry Mr. Shark." Triva This bloopers takes place before Treasure Planet Bloopers Category:Bloopers Category:Walt Disney Films